


Resets: A Multi-Fandom Reaction Story

by Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Lego Ninjago, Naruto, Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Crossovers, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato/pseuds/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato
Summary: I am literally making this to make other characters that don't even exist in the Undertale universe feel bad for Sans.This was brought to you by the boredom gang.- - - - -"Any and all Fandoms/Universes have been introduced to Sans before. Some people know him more than others. Sans has listened to their stories, now it is time to see what he wanted to keep behind closed doors."Disclaimer: This is a parody of 'Gacha Club Reaction Videos' or 'GCRV' for short. Even though this is a parody, the parody is not intended to be negative and if you do not like hearing about Gacha Life/Gacha Club I suggest you leave now. I might mention it a few times in my Authors Notes. You do not have to like either of those two apps to read this crack-fic.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Disclaimer/Warning Chapter

Frankly, I don't really think I should have to make a chapter like this, but at the same time, I know a lot of people don't read the description of things and just jump into a story after seeing key words they searched for. 

Anyways, there is a specific thing I am trying to do here, and if you do not like it, you are more than welcome to take your leave after this chapter and everything being explained inside of it. 

First: This is a Gacha Life / Gacha Club Reaction Video or GCRV/GLRV parody fanfiction. This fanfiction will not be funny, but it is not being made to make these kinds of videos seem like they are trash. Because not all of them are. It was a sort of inspiration for the topic. 

Second: This fanfiction MIGHT be written in a semi-script like format. However, it is not going to be something along the lines of -> 'A Character: *Cries*' because I don't write script like that. I usually do something along the lines of 'A Character: *They put their head into their hands and let out a deep exhale, before feeling their emotions start to build up more. After a moment of barely being able to control themselves- they started to cry, letting out loose sobs, and small hiccups.' This is because when I write without a character name I often get confused as to who I am using.That, however, does not mean I use this same format in the rest of my fictions.

Third: Situational Knowledge - All of the fandoms I am bringing in are ones that I am personally close to, even if I do not make any fanfictions of them (Mainly due to laziness, or no solid ideas.) All of these fandoms, for the lore of this fiction, have met Sans already, and know who he is. Repeat, All of these characters in these different fandoms that will be brought in here, will know who Sans is. Sans has met all of these fandoms/characters at different times. 

Fourth: These fandoms are not going to be blend-reacting. Meaning there is not going to be anyone from Lego Ninjago reacting with the Naruto cast, and vice versa. These fandoms will be reacting with people only from their universe. 

Fifth: Headcanons. There are quite a few headcanons that I do have. I am a FNaF fan, and everyone knows the drama with 'Inaccurate Afton Family' portrayal. Either because people who make these reaction videos on YouTube seem to make the Afton Family a bunch of softies, Ship Micheal x Ennard, and so on. ((And no, this is NOT me hating on these people. That is their choice to make, not mine.))

Last Notes: Headcanons will be explained at the beginning of chapters, if there is any for that specified fandom. 

It is likely I will not take requests, because I am most likely only going to use fandoms I spend quite a bit a time participating in. 

How said 'fandom characters' met Sans will also be described in each chapter. 

With all of that said-

Please, Enjoy.


	2. Chapter One: Lego Ninjago Reaction (Part 1)

Characters Reacting Include: Zane, Kai, Cole, Nya, Jay, Sensei Wu, Mister Garmadon, Lloyd, and Misako

General Time-Line: These characters all are from Season 12 and before. (After a certain point in time, I didn't like where Ninjago was going anymore. I still love the first five seasons of the show, though. The rest of it is not too important to me, but it is okay.)

Crossing Paths: The Ninja all met Sans when he ended in their world quite a few years ago. It was unknown how he even got there, and they were skeptical of him for quite a bit before learning to trust him. Sans did look a little like their own skeleton nemesis's after all. He stayed in that world for a good few months, making friends with them quickly,and learning more about them all the while. Eventually, a portal opened back up, and Sans was taken home after being able to say goodbye to them. They have not seen him in YEARS.

<\- Let's Go ->

Setting: The Undertale Judgement hall. Large light and dark orange/gold-brown tiles rested on the ground, encompassed in pooling light that flows into the room from one of the many arched, and stained windows. Specks of light fell on the floor, just to not be seen upon resting on the ground where it had landed.

*Several figures all start falling from puff of light that forms half-way between the ceiling and the floor, leaving at least 8 people to come crashing down to the floor. There were a series of grunts and groans, as well. A few of these figures did manage to land on their feet, making the situation a bit more insulting to those who had not.*

Kai: *After flopping his head on the ground, Kai grunted as he felt a small pain sprouting in his side. He looks up, shaking his head.* "Sensei, I know you, Misako, and Mister Garmadon are all really skilled, but do you really need to show off when the rest of us practically landed on our faces?" *The fire-centered ninja looks over to the side, seeing Zane standing there as well.* "Really, you too, Zane?"

Zane: *The synthetic being looks down to Kai, offering to help him up.* "I am sorry to disappoint you, Kai. I must have just somehow been more prepared for a surprise than everyone else was."

Cole: "I would say so, you were acting a bit erratic before we even went to go and get some sleep." *The black haired ninja shook himself, standing up on his own, before helping Nya up. The girl thanking him for his help as he had went to go and help up Jay.* "I swear, we never do learn to keep an eye on you, you seem to have some kind of feeling for these things."

Lloyd: "You can say that again. Either way, let's stop worrying about who landed on their feet, and who didn't. From the looks of it, we are somewhere unfamiliar. We should likely try to find some way to get out of here..." *The blonde boy grunted, before he looks around the room.* "How did we even get here, other than being dropped through a portal."

*All of a sudden, there was a flash of light in front of the group. Wu, Misako, and Garmadon were all talking together, quickly walking to the front of their students, expecting there to be an oncoming conflict.*

Master Wu: "All of you get up, and get ready to fight. Make sure nothing is displaced, as you had hit the ground hard." *The elderly man leans down in a more defensive stance, adjusting his staff and hat as he waits for the light to do something that might have indicated any kind of threat.*

*Soon enough, the light started to speak to them. The voice was calm, it seemed to be feminine, but it could have easily been male.*

Entity of Light: "Greetings, to those of Ninjago. Ninjas, and masters. I am the one who has brought you here. My name is not important, and I have brought you all here for an important reason. I would like to thank you for being here today, despite not really having a choice in the matter... and I want to apologize for dropping you all in here to carelessly. That was not intentional." *The light had spoke to them, lightly levitating in place with minimal movement, other than what looked like floating up and down at a slow rate.*

Mister Garmadon: *The older of the Ninja Masters looks to the light, not feeling any threat coming from it. He narrows his eyes, though, still in high amounts of criticism and apprehension.* "Why are we all here?" 

Entity of Light: "Right to business, understandable. We don't have too long to wait anyways." *The light spoke out, before growing dimmer, and floating closer to the group.* "I am here to show all of you something important, regarding an old friend that all of you knew a long time ago. Does the name 'Sans' ring any bells to anybody?"

Jay: *The smaller blue-clad ninja seemed to almost pop-up at the name. They all did, but Jay himself was excited in particular.* "Sans? We haven't seen him him in years!" *Jay had said excitedly, before jumping up and down a little bit. "Is he here, like- here-here?" *He looks around, still seeing nothing around the room they were all occupying.* "I guess not."

Sensei Wu: "This is true, we have not seen Sans in a very long time." *Wu pondered the skeleton, still finding the presence of him mysterious, despite him being a huge help, he was always a curious being to him.* 

Entity of Light: *The entity of light took in how excited everyone seemed to be to see him. They hated to break the news that they would not be able to actually interact with Sans for a while. They were certainly not going to like what they were going to see when the... genocide run started.* "Yes, Sans. Now... I am going to warn you, you are all not going to like what you see here. This is a 'real-time' event, meaning it is happening now... however, you are all spirits. You will not be able to interfere with anything that is happening. That being true, you can only sit and watch."

Zane: *He looks to the light, his robotic eyes as calculating as ever. He found himself questioning this even even more now.* "If you are telling us that, it would imply that it is something really bad is going to happen?"

Entity of Light: *The entity stays silent for a good amount of time, before they sigh.* "No, it is not good in the least. In fact, I am sure a lot of you are going to hate it. All of you wanted to know more about Sans, but he would never tell you. He needs help, but you need to know the truth, because he is bound to lie if he is asked questions. So the best way to understand is experiencing what happens in his world."

Cole: *The black haired ninja did not like the sound of that... he found himself wondering is Sans was not as good of a guy as they all thought he was. Before he could ask anymore questions, though, there were the sounds of echoing footsteps. Soft and thin soles, the shoes not heavy in the least. Cole looks over to the noise, followed by nearly everyone else.* 

Entity of light: *The entity floats back to a corner of the room, dimming themselves as they nearly vanish, but not completely.* "I am sorry you all have to find out about your friend like this. I really am, but he is breaking, and he needs comfort. The best way to comfort him is to understand what he is going through all the time."

*Everyone looks over to the center of the room they were in, seeing Sans standing there, slouching as he kept his brothers scarf wrapped around his neck. The white pinpricks had disappeared from his eyes, leaving empty, intimidating sockets there to stare to the door, opposite the direction he, himself, had come from.*

Zane: "He seems rather discouraged..." *The nindroid noted as he looks to the skeleton, taking in the lack of laid-back nature, and the emptiness he seemed to possess.* "A lot seems to happen when we are not around... I wonder what happened..." 

Lloyd: "That's true... what-" *Before he could say anything else, there was another collection of footsteps, the sound produced was coming from heavier shoe-soles this time. Everyone guides their eyes over to the source of the movement.*

*There in the doorway, was a brown-haired kid with closed eyes, a blue and pink shirt, shorts, and brown ankle-boots. The boots most likely were made for hiking. The child walks into the room, holding a knife in their hands, the weapon bloodied and dusted in white powder.*

*All of the outside spectators observed with apprehension. However, there was nothing said between them. They all knew from just one solid glance that the kid was dangerous. Lloyd found himself shivering, even as a kid, around that age, he was no-where near as malicious as this little kid looked.*

Sans:*The blue skeleton starts to move forward, the scarf around his neck gently bouncing with his unsteady steps. It was clear that he was exhausted. He seemed to let out a sigh, before shaking his head. A light, bitter chuckle came from him, before starting to talk to the genocidal child that brandished their knife at him so confidently.* "Heya Kiddo." He greeted the child.

*All of the Ninja's were about start shouting, wondering why he would, or how he COULD greet them so casually. However, the unaware skeleton continued to talk to the kid in front of himself. Sans leans forward a bit, continuing to speak.*

Sans: "You sure have been busy, huh?" Sans grinned to them, before falling silent and looking away for a moment. "..." His face falls to a default emotion he had when he was displeased. "So... I've got a question for you." The statement was cold, in return to the statement, the kid in front of him took a step forward. "Heh Heh Heh Heh." A typical passive laugh from the skeleton emerged.

Sensei Wu: *The olden ninja looks to the skeleton, feeling more and more uncomfortable when looking at the skeleton's face. It was just so empty. There was almost nothing there to see. Other than the hollow eye sockets and semi-defensive stance that he had taken.*

Sans: "Alright..." There was yet another pause from him. He sounded winded...he closed his eyes, before lightly shaking his head. "Well, here's a better question-" There was another pause. "'Cause if you take another step forward..." there was silence from him as the kid in front of him took another purposeful step in advancement of his direction. Sans tensed, more or less just due to habit anymore. He was notably more tense than before. 

Cole: *From where he was spectating, he found himself disliking that kid in front of Sans more and more. The kid looked so evil. Their eyes were closed, but the way they were standing said everything. They were ready to fight. They were ready to go and attack, yet they stayed back. It seemed they were mainly listening in amusement. The same way someone listened to comedy acts they go back to 'for old times sake' when they have nothing better to do.*

Zane: "That child is really irking me..." Zane admitted, before rubbing at the robotic temple that rested on his head. "I just hope this doesn't escalate too far... the kid is dangerous.. but Sans is also dangerous when he is defending himself."

Sans: "Welp..." another common pause. "I'm sorry old lady." He shook his head again, before looking to the side, whispering out a small line. "This is why I never make promises." The room seemed to grow cold as the room got darker, the kid opened their eyes, revealing deep red iris's. Sans didn't respond to the intimidating stare. He just stuffs his hands into his pockets, before beginning to speak once more. "It's a beautiful day outside... birds are singing... flowers are blooming. On days like these... kids like YOU..." His eyes disappeared, before a large blue-green glowing eye appears in his left eye-socket. "Should be burning in Hell." 

*With that, the child charges at Sans, eagerly swinging their knife in the direction of the skeleton. Sans seemed to know what they were going to do. He leans back dodging several swings of the lethal blade. All the while, summoning out bone attacks to defend himself. He did so lazily, tiredly. He was tired, but not exhausted.* 

Jay: *The brunette put his hands together, getting nervous.* "I have no idea what is going on... but that child is out to kill... we haven't even had to deal with that before... what does one do when a minor is trying to stab them with a weapon? Sans just looks so tired... like this is all something boring. Something... old."

Mister Garmadon: "Yes, that is true... it is very concerning indeed... we can't do anything to help him. However, seeing as we had known him before, it is hard to watch him, and not be able to help him." *Garmadon knit his brows together, feeling his hands clamp up into fists. 

Misako: "I hope he will be alright.. he has nearly been hit twice."

Kai: *The ninja of fire was starting to anxious. He was starting to pace back and forth, still watching the fight, but clearly distracted. Went to walk into the fight, hating that he was stuck sitting on the sidelines as their friend was being attacked. He went to walk into the fight, before feeling himself getting shoved back by a force field.* "Dammit..." He muttered.

Nya: "There is no way to get in there..?" *Nya asked her brother, before looking over to the entity of light, who was still in the corner of the room. "Light... is there ANYTHING we can do? Anything at all? Come on... he is in danger! We can't just let him get hurt by that little psychopath in front of him!" 

Entity of Light: "There is a way to help him. However, I am not permitted to say, because it will get both myself, and you in trouble. I will lose the ability to do what we are doing now AND your memories of Sans will be erased. Including any memories you had of him before this incident." 

Zane: "That is brash, and ill-contemplated. He needs help." *The nindroid stated, his face forming a light frown. However, there was no reply from the light.*

Entity of Light: *After several minutes of silence, the light seemed to flicker.* "You are all smart... I am sure you can figure it out."

*All of the ninja had turned back to watch the fight, getting more and more tense. Eventually, Sans had managed to put a large bone attack through the kid's head. It made all of them shiver.* 

Cole: "That was... harsh. Even if they are attacking him, and trying to kill him, isn't it the job as a hero to make sure they are simply caught, and put to justice that way? Killing someone else is a serious offense..." *Cole was torn between being scared of Sans, or disappointed in the fact he had killed the kid.*

Kai: "He is Sans.. he probably did it for a reason. Though I am not saying I am agreeing with him killing them... the blood is everywhere..." *The ninja of fire looks away, shaking his head in an attempt to get the images to leave his brain.

*Before anyone else could say anything, there was a flash of light in the room, before the kid.. the same damn kid, steps out of a small flash of light, provided by a light behind them. It appeared to be some kind of star. The kid's eyes were opened, a large blackened grin spreading over their face.*

Misako: "Th-They're back... but how?!" *The woman caught herself starting to panic. She looks over to Sans, who only seemed to narrow his eyes more to the kid. He wasn't surprised in the least. He was just hateful.* 

Zane: *The more emotion-propelled part of Zane's personality was starting to take over. He glared to the kid, before walking to the force field and kicking at it.* "You lost, take the loss and leave." He semi-shouted, before backing up in frustration after kicking the barrier again two times. "We need to figure out how to help him."

*The fighting continued. They all watched as Sans had mercilessly killed the child again several times. The kid coming back with no sense of decency, or humanity in that little shell they were wearing. They heard Sans refer to them as a 'demon' and now.. all of them thought he was right. Eventually, they got to that point in the fight where Sans stood there, getting offered to be 'spared'.*

Jay: *He looks over to Sans, wearily. The skeleton was panting, there was sweat on his skull, he was tired. It was clear, and he didn't have the energy to hide it. He shook his head no.* "No, don't trust it. Don't trust it." He half-shouted out, knowing well that he would not be heard by anyone but his friends and teachers.*

Zane: "..." *He stood there in silence, shaking his head no as his eyes concentrated on the child again.*

Kai: *He was silent as well, but he kept pacing, still regularly kicking on the force-field to try and see if there were any weak points on it.*

Sans: "Finally, buddy... pal." Sans proceeded to talk to the kid, barely bringing himself to smile at the kid. He knew what was going to happen next. The same thing had happened every single time."Come here. Give me a hug..." He stated to them, before opening his arms.

Frisk: *The kid, by this point, knew better than to go and hug him. However.. they just loved to cause him pain. The loved to repeat their actions. Frisk walks forward, dropping their knife, before extending out their arms to hug to skeleton, a sick smile still plastered on their face.*

Sensei Wu: *The older man looked to the skeleton in apprehension, worried the kid was going to have some other sort of weapon hidden somewhere on them. However, they didn't. Not like they would have gotten the chance to do so, anyways.*

*All of them backed up in shock when they saw a huge bone spring up from the ground, embedding it into the child's chest, before going through their body. Blood trickled down the bone attack, soaking the back of the shirt the kid was wearing.*

Sans: "Get... dunked on. If we're really friends... you won't come back..." The words left his mouth easily. They were habit, by this point. He hated it. He narrowed his eyes, before looking to the ground as he let go of the corpse, letting it drop to the ground. "It's not like that has stopped you before..." He whispers out, looking to the glowing mass in front of him where Frisk always spawned in. "Never has stopped you, now has it?"

*Sans leans forward, shaking his head again as his eyes continued to glow. He was even more exhausted now. However, he could not afford to show it. Not like it would help him in the end anyways. Sans just stood back up, knowing well he would have to get back to dodging.* 

Sans: "Things will never change.. will they?" He whispers to himself, before looking to the ground. He felt himself get more and more tired, leaning forward to try and catch his breath.


End file.
